The onset of minimally invasive surgery, laparoscopy, has significantly reduced the morbidity for patients and decreased costs for surgery. The next frontier in less invasive surgery is to perform these procedures using the natural passageways of the GI tract. There are numerous gastrointestinal indications that could benefit from an endoluminal approach. These indications include GERD, gastric resections, transluminal procedures, revision of gastric bypass procedures, anastomosis for gastric bypass, gastroplasty, colonic resections, large polyps, and transanal microsurgery.
Morbid obesity is a serious medical condition pervasive in the United States and other industrialized countries. Its complications include hypertension, diabetes, coronary artery disease, stroke, congestive heart failure, multiple orthopedic problems and pulmonary insufficiency with markedly decreased life expectancy.
Several surgical techniques have been developed to treat morbid obesity, e.g., bypassing an absorptive surface of the small intestine, or reducing the stomach size. These procedures are difficult to perform in morbidly obese patients because it is often difficult to gain access to the digestive organs. In particular, the layers of fat encountered in morbidly obese patients make difficult direct exposure of the digestive organs with a wound retractor, and standard laparoscopic trocars may be of inadequate length.
In addition, previously known open surgical procedures may present numerous life-threatening post-operative complications, and may cause atypical diarrhea, electrolytic imbalance, unpredictable weight loss and reflux of nutritious chyme proximal to the site of the anastomosis.
The gastrointestinal lumen includes four tissue layers, wherein the mucosa layer is the top tissue layer followed by connective tissue, the muscularis layer and the serosa layer. When stapling or suturing from the peritoneal side of the GI tract, it is easier to gain access to the serosal layer. In endoluminal approaches to surgery, the mucosa layers are visualized. The muscularis and serosal layers are difficult to access because they are only loosely adhered to the mucosal layer. In order to create a durable tissue approximation with suture or staples or some form of anchor, it is important to create a serosa to serosa approximation. In other words, the mucosa and connective tissue layers typically do not heal together in a way that can sustain the tensile loads imposed by normal movement of the stomach wall during ingestion and processing of food. In particular, folding the serosal layers in a way that they will heal together will form a durable plication. This problem of capturing the muscularis or serosa layers becomes particularly acute where it is desired to place an anchor or other apparatus transesophageally rather than intraoperatively, since care must be taken in piercing the tough stomach wall not to inadvertently puncture adjacent tissue or organs.
In view of the aforementioned limitations, it would be desirable to provide methods and apparatus for folding serosal layers and plicating them to heal together. This can be used to achieve gastric reduction by reconfiguring the GI lumen of a patient as well as stopping bleeding in the GI tract and resecting lesions from the inside of the gastrointestinal lumens.
It also would be desirable to provide methods and apparatus for gastric reduction wherein an anchor assembly is extended across stomach folds that include the muscularis and serosa tissue layers, thereby providing a durable foundation for placement of gastric reduction apparatus.
It further would be desirable to provide methods and apparatus for gastric reduction, wherein the anchors are deployed in a manner that reduces the possibility of injuring neighboring organs.